


Luigi's Dessert

by HotPumpkinPie (PumpkinMaryam)



Series: The Sensual Princess Trilogy [3]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex with love, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinMaryam/pseuds/HotPumpkinPie
Summary: In our finale, Princess Pumpkin finally gets to talk to Luigi alone about feelings...which turns to confessions...which turns into passionate lovemaking between the two.
Relationships: Luigi/Oc, Luigi/Princess Pumpkin, Luigi/Self Insert
Series: The Sensual Princess Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668271
Kudos: 2





	Luigi's Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not the last smut I'm writing, but this IS the last part of this series. I might make another one if I want to make more smut with my self insert (which I probably will!), this trilogy is done.

After all of the past few days events, Pumpkin wanted nothing more than to see Luigi. She needed to talk to him.  
So she organized a rendezvous with him, where she could finally speak with him privately, and tell him not only everything, but hope he would reveal his feelings too.  
She waited for him in the tea room of the palace, and ordered all servants to not bother them at all, once he arrives. She knew where this may go, and she didn't want any possible interruptions.  
It was surreal once Luigi entered the room.  
"O-oh...Princess-a....what did you-a-invite-a me here for?" He nervously touched his fingers together, as he waited for her reply.  
She answered him with a gesture to sit next to her on her purple velvet love-seat, and so he did.  
She poured them both cups of tea, and handed him his, her hands lingering when he took the cup from her.  
They made eye contact, but both immediately looked away once they realized it.   
"So....Luigi I have....something important I wanted to discuss with you..." she said pulling her hands back, and placing them across her lap.  
"O-oh you can-a-tell me anything, princess" he nodded  
"When....King Boo kidnapped me..."  
Luigi gulped. Pumpkin looked at him. He played it off as him having just drank too much tea in one sip.   
But he was really worried she was going to say that what he'd witnessed them doing--that she would say she'd fallen for the king of the boos.  
"Er...uh sorry...." he gently placed the little cup down, as to not damage it, since it was probably worth more than his own life savings.  
"It's okay" she put her hand onto his knee. "As I was saying...he said...something about you. And I want to know if it's true."  
"Oh...what is true?" Luigi was more nervous. He'd only shown up when King Boo had been suckling on Pumpkin's breasts...  
Had the evil king lied about his size?  
"W-whatever he said...I-it's not-a-true!" he yelled out at her.  
But his heart sank as a disappointed look grew onto her face.  
"O-oh." She looked down  
Luigi gulped again, knowing that he had seriously fucked up, and tugged at the collar of his shirt. "B-but in...the...the slight-a-chance it might-a-be...what did he say?" Luigi quickly backtracked.  
But Pumpkin stood up. "Well...It's probably not true, like you said...I probably got my hopes up for nothing." she brushed off her skirt, and began to head for the door.   
"N-no! I-a....I-a-want to know!" Luigi got in front of her, blocking her path out.  
"Okay...." she looked down, and rubbed her arm. "He said you love me."  
Luigi really knew he fucked up by not listening first and objecting later.  
"O-oh"  
"He was probably just toying with me..." she started to walk around Luigi, feeling disappointed, heartbroken even, but she didn't expect the plumber to grab her wrist.  
"Princess...I..."  
"What?" she turned her head to him.  
"I-a...I do love you" He said gently, and pulled her over towards him, nearly knocking the both of them over. He put his gloved hand onto her check "I-a...I-a-love you so much..."   
"You...you do?" she put her own hand over his, and almost felt emotional, and began to tear up.  
"I-I've loved you since-a-the first time I-a-set eyes onto-a-you..."   
"Oh, Luigi!" she pulled him into a deep, desperate kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she stroked the back of his hair.  
Luigi melted into the kiss, moaning under his breath, as he wrapped his arms around the princess's waist.  
She pulled back, and panted. "Luigi...I-I want you to make love to me" she said breathily, and Luigi immediately picked her up and took her back to the love-seat, where he gently laid her down, positioning himself above her.  
She breathed heavily, as she toyed with the buttons on his overalls. She wanted to unwrap him like a gift, to see his naked form, the one that would bring her endless days of pleasure from now on.  
She finally undid the buttons, and slid his overalls off of his body like it was nothing, removing his shirt as well, revealing his tented green boxers. Pumpkin panted more as she sat him up. "Luigi..." she said as she eyed his erect cock, pushing through his underwear.  
Luigi couldn't believe the princess was having him in this way. He almost thought he was dreaming--but he wasn't.  
Pumpkin really was sliding down his boxers right now, revealing his rock hard member, ready to be played with.  
Pumpkin licked her lips, salivated when she saw his uncut length. The real one was even more beautiful than the replica...and she couldn't wait until it was penetrating her mouth.  
And into her mouth it went, gliding in effortlessly, making the princess moan around it. She worked his shaft with her hands as she moved her head back and forth, suckling his precious member like it was a delectable treat for her to savor.  
Luigi's eyes rolled back into his head, as he laid against the soft velvet cushions. He couldn't recall the last time he'd been pleasured like this--if ever. He moaned as she sucked his soul out of him through his penis, his member throbbing in her wet mouth.  
Pumpkin could tell he was getting very close and pulled back a little, despite wanting to continue.   
"Oddio..." Luigi moaned, panting "Perfavore continua...." He was so turned on he couldn't even speak English.  
Pumpkin got back onto the love-seat and began to unlace her corset, Luigi looking over, and now watching intently as she removed the garment, freeing her breasts once again to the cool air.   
"Tetta..." Luigi salivated, and immediately grabbed her right breast, and began sucking on it like there was no tomorrow.  
Pumpkin moaned, and squeezed her thighs together "Nnn...Luigi" she dug her nails into the soft purple velvet of the love-seat.  
"Amora mia" he moaned as he gave her other breast the attention it desired, suckling her nipple extra hard.  
"L-LUIGI!!" She moaned louder, feeling herself grow more desperate for him.  
"O mia piccola..." he panted "That....that-a-skirt" he struggled to string together in English "Has to go" he said, as he managed all of his strength to rip it off like it was wet tissue paper. Pumpkin shuddered.  
She hadn't even bothered to put on panties for this occasion, as she was confident in the direction their rendezvous would go.  
Luigi moaned at the sight of her needy pussy, spreading her legs apart so he could get a taste of her. Without wasting a second he began to lap up her juices, his mustache tickling her delicate pearl, causing her to moan even more for him.  
"Mmm....delicioza micia...." he said as he continued to work his tongue into her hole, licking her inner walls, and making her moan more, as she pushed his face further into her, whilst running her fingers through his soft brown curls.   
Luigi continued to hungrily lap up the sweet sap between her legs, moaning into her soft pussy.  
"Ungh....Luigi....I want you inside of me...."   
"Mamma mia..." Luigi said, feeling his stiff cock throbbing between his legs.  
"Luigi, fuck me!" she begged more, trembling at the thought of his cock in her.  
"Oh...si..." he said, adjusting his position, so he could guide his length into her.   
The moment his member slid across her entrance, she let out a moan of ecstasy, which let Luigi know it was time.  
He slid into her effortlessly, shuddering as he did so.  
"O-oh princess....you-a-feel so good" he moaned. It took everything in his power to not immediately release his seed then.   
"ungh Luigi, p-please fuck me" she begged even more, gripping him tight, as he hovered over her, panting.  
"Si...." he moaned out before beginning to slide in and out of her slowly.  
She moaned loudly. "Nnnh...F-faster" she begged, and he obliged, picking up his pace. He moaned, as he continued to fuck her, pushing her thighs apart so his hips could fit snugly between them.  
"Mmmm....Luigi!!" she kept begging, only gripping onto him harder, digging her nails into his shoulders.  
Luigi quickened his pace more, fucking her like it was the only thing keeping him alive in this moment.   
"c-cazzo...you feel so good, mia principessa..." he moaned as he fucked her even harder, thrusting as hard as he could, causing the whole love-seat to shake under them. He was getting so, so close...but he wanted to see her orgasm face before he could let himself cum.  
"L-lui.." Pumpkin couldn't even say his name, as drool dribbled out of her mouth.  
Luigi continued to ram deep into her, fucking her with all of his power.  
"Nnngh...unnggh...Impregnate me" she begged. She genuinely meant it, there was nothing more that she wanted right now than to be filled his thick, creamy, seed, to feel it gush inside of her. She needed it.  
Luigi continued to thrust harder, and harder, knowing his cock couldn't take much more before he let go. But the only thing that mattered to him was pleasing his princess. But he was so close...one little slip...  
"O-oh princess-a...I-a-love you" he said, as his cock slid into her in just the right way, making him blow his entire load into her pussy. He halted completely and pressed into her, as he emptied his balls inside of her, trembling as every last drop escaped him, knowing he was fertilizing her womb, creating a new life within.  
That was all Pumpkin needed to get her release, and her eyes rolled up, and her mouth opened wide, her tongue sticking out, as she had the most intense orgasm of her life.   
All she could do was moan as she clenched around Luigi's cock, which was now softening inside of her.  
Luigi, now drained of energy, collapsed onto the princess, his face landing in her soft breasts. "mmm....My princess...." He moaned, holding her close to him.  
"Luigi...." she moaned as she, herself flopped back, breathing heavily. "I love you so much...."  
Luigi stroked her hair gently.  
"So...what should we name our baby?" she said, as she ran her hands over his back.  
"Hmmm...I've always liked the name Teresa..." he replied as he relaxed into her with a yawn.   
"And if we have a boy?"  
"Hmm..." he thought "Why-a-don't you-a-pick the name?"   
"Hmmmm...." she thought as well "Dexter. I don't know why, but that name just feels right."  
"Okie dokie" he relaxed and yawned again "I love you..."  
"I love you too..."  
Then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
